Dear Dictionary
by M.animaniac
Summary: OneShot. One sided SasSak. “…not to mention that cantankerous old devil of a father…” – Naruto blinked and stared longingly at his 1173 page dictionary. Gulp. Yeah. Gulp, indeed. He mentally damned himself for his own incompetence, and Sasuke's big words.


Dear Dictionary…

**Dear Dictionary…**

**One-shot**

**Inspiration:** Boredom and the urge to start a one-shot.

…And of course the fact that I am currently obsessed with dictionary yet am infuriated with the fact that the word "cannibal" has a FALSE DESCRIPTION!

Don't ask.

**Pairings:** Sasuke/Sakura

**Summary:** OneShot. SasSak. "… not to mention that cantankerous old devil of a father…" – Naruto blinked and stared longingly at his 1173 page dictionary. Gulp. Yeah, that's right. Gulp, indeed.

He mentally damned himself for his own incompetence.

Naruto slowly tip toed into the kitchen for a midnight snack.

He probably didn't realize it was (way) passed the aforementioned hour.

He stopped right in his tracks and stared into a kitchen that was familiar, but that he didn't have the luck to own. He was in Sasuke's house, sleeping over as usual, since he was always too lazy to go home after their movie night.

"Err… Hi Sasuke-teme…" He mumbled, still stuck in an immobile tip-toeing position.

Said boy snorted, munching on his tomato.

Naruto finally dropped his limp leg to the ground, before dragging his feet to his best friend (slash) rival's fridge. "What's up?" He asked.

Sasuke diverted his attention to the smooth countertop, losing concentration as he stared at the rocky pattern.

Naruto turned to look at his stony face, and immediately knew what was coming.

_Uh-Oh… He looks PISSED._

His eyes frantically darted over all kitchen surfaces, but didn't have the pleasure of spotting what he was looking for.

"… It was _sick._" Sasuke muttered, nearly incoherently. He stared darkly at his tomato.

Naruto closed the fridge door and sat down on one of Sasuke's stool. His fingers fidgeted nervously. "W-What was?" He asked.

Sasuke crushed the tomato in his hand in aggravation.

Naruto gulped.

"… Neji, that bastard." Sasuke cursed under his breath.

_So it was him this time…._ "Don't you think you're getting a little too worked up about these dates, Sasuke-teme?" Naruto asked bravely.

Sasuke turned to Naruto, and the blond could've sworn that he'd seen steam gushing out of Sasuke's ears.

Finally, Naruto spotted a heavy book and suppressed a grin as he snatched it. "Neji's not so bad, is he?" Naruto asked conversationally, "I mean, if Sakura-chan likes him…"

"Not. So.** BAD?!**" Sasuke yelled in fury. He threw his smothered tomato on the floor. "That egotistically pretty boy is _quite_ the opposite! And did you see that pupil-less dorks hair?! It's all soft and shiny and **LONG**. Where in the depths of hell did he get the idea that _that'd_ work?!" He vehemently declared.

Naruto blinked. "He kinda sounds like you…" He muttered.

"Shut up." The raven haired boy snapped.

He was surprised that to this point, he hadn't had found the need to open his dictionary. Whenever Sasuke became extremely angry, he began using very big words. Well, they weren't always necessarily big; Naruto just had a small vocabulary.

"Not to mention his cantankerous old devil of a father—"

Naruto blinked and stared longingly at his 1173 page dictionary. Gulp. Yeah, that's right. Gulp, indeed. He mentally damned himself for his own incompetence and thrust open the book.

"I saw her **GLOMP** him!"

Naruto squinted. "She… _glomped_ him?"

Sasuke shot him a glare, furious that he had interrupted his overwrought ranting. "That word is _not_ in the dictionary."

The blue-eyed boy vigorously wiped the sweat of his brow.

"Might I add I am **tired** of watching them act all mushy and _lovey-dovey_ in public?"

"Did you just say lovey-dovey?" Naruto asked, but was silenced with another glare.

"She looks at him as though they're planning some sort of elopement!" He dogmatically told the boy.

As soon as the blond found the word and description, he raised an eyebrow. "Sasuke, you're totally exaggerating. How long have they been dating anyway?"

"It's been two weeks!"

"And you only figured that out now…?"

"…"

Naruto snickered.

"Hey, Dobe…"

"Yes?"

"Shut up."

Naruto pouted and crossed his arms. "If you weren't so damn shy and just asked her out yourself, she'd be with _you_ right now." He muttered.

Sasuke tightened his grip on the counter, threatening to make it crumble in his hands. "She bought herself some haberdashery so she could make him a shirt." He hissed to Naruto. "_Haberdashery!_" He exclaimed.

Naruto scratched his head. "For some reason, that sounds vulgar…" He mumbled to himself.

Sasuke sighed and let go of the countertop, giving up on breaking it after he realized it was humanly impossible.

"Oh come on, let's say I'm Sakura, and you want to ask me out. What would you say?"

"I'm NOT gay, dobe." Sasuke muttered in response.

Naruto rolled his eyes and hopped off the chair. "Henge!" He yelled and was immediately covered in a poof of smoke. When the smoke cleared, he looked identical to Sakura, even his voice was the same. "Hi Sasuke-_kun_…" He drawled.

Sasuke's eye twitched.

"Oh, come on! Say something!" Naruto persisted, flipping his pink hair.

Sasuke just turned around, so his back was facing Naruto. "You're way too inquisitive, just go away." He muttered.

Unfortunately, Naruto hadn't gained Sakura's intelligence. "Eh…" He mumbled and stared at the dictionary, to his right. He grabbed it and chucked it at Sasuke's head, a desperate attempt at gaining some attention.

Sasuke didn't even move.

"_Sasuke-kun_!" Naruto cried, in the best voice he could manage.

Sasuke finally spun around and jumped off his chair. "S-Stop that!" He yelled pointedly. "It's creepy!"

Naruto inwardly smirked; _I've got him right where I want him… Muahahaha… Sasuke won't be using anymore big words…_

Naruto's look made Sasuke tremble in his skin.

Naruto poked his spine. "You can do _whatever_ you want to do with me, _Sasuke-kun._" He exclaimed with much exaggeration.

Sasuke gaped, finally at a loss for words.

_He's been __**silenced**__!_

The raven haired boy suddenly grabbed his bloody nose and ran away.

"You are _such_ a nerd." Naruto snickered and transformed back into his original form.


End file.
